


Lotus

by Noctem31



Series: Crimson and Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dark not Evil, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, India, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mythology References, New Magical School, Out of Character Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctem31/pseuds/Noctem31
Summary: Rain began to fall in sheets as the Dark Lord studied the house where his sons were being held. Number 4 Privet Drive. A pathetic little place, he thought to himself. The more he stared, the more angry he became. After years of searching for his children he finally found them here. In this tiny little house not far from London.





	1. Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from my other Harry Potter pieces and work on something new. I hope you guys like it. I will probably post once or twice a week if I'm not busy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO J. K. ROWLING.
> 
> PS. I have made a few changes to the pairings and tags since I started this fic
> 
> If anyone finds any errors in the mythology I mention in this story, or if you notice anything inaccurate about the culture (or basically anything wrong at all) PLEASE let me know right away. I am trying to write a culturally accurate piece because I deeply respect Indian culture and the many gifts India has bestowed upon the world. I will always fix any inaccuracies you guys notice. I do not want to write a piece that comes across as disrespectful.

_**Dursley House, 1990** _

 

Rain began to fall in sheets as the Dark Lord studied the house where his sons were being held. 4 Privet Drive. _A pathetic little place,_ he thought to himself. The more he stared, the more angry he became. After years of searching for his children he finally found them _here._ In this tiny little house not far from London.

“Thank you Severus,” he whispered to the dark haired man beside him.

“You must not thank me my Lord,” he replied. “I apologize for taking so long to find their location.”

“You are forgiven,” said the Dark Lord. Without a second thought the two powerful wizards raised their wands and began the painstaking process of removing Dumbledore’s wards.

As each layer was slowly removed the Dark Lord began to introduce his own magic. Adding concealment and confusion wards to temporarily prevent Dumbledore from discovering their presence.

Within a matter of minutes the wards had been destroyed, and the Dark Lord moved smoothly to the front door. With a wave of his hand the door opened, giving them entry into the prison containing his sons.

He stood in the entryway and let his magic flow freely. His magic was an extension of him, feeling for any other magical presence nearby. It took a matter of seconds for his magic to zero in on a small cupboard under the stairs.

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the latches on the door. One could only open the door from the outside.

With another flick of his wrist the latches moved and the door swung open.

The Dark Lord’s gaze was met by a pair of fearful green eyes. A small boy was huddled in the corner of the cupboard, leaning protectively over another small boy who was lying unconscious on the floor beside him. A quick scan of his magic revealed the unconscious boy was severely injured, but not dying.

The green eyed boy took a shuddering breath and asked, “Who are you?”

The Dark Lord's Crimson eyes stayed glued on the unconscious boy while he replied, “I am here to save you. If you come with me, I will heal both of you.”

“Promise me you will help him first,” his green eyed son said without hesitation.

The Dark Lord’s eyes finally left his son lying on the floor, “I promise.”

“Okay,” the boy said with a nod. “Get us out of here.”

The Dark Lord reached into the cupboard to pick up the unconscious boy. The green eyed boy tried to follow, but ended up falling when he tried to put weight on his leg.

“I think it's broken,” he groaned.

The Dark Lord seethed inside as he ordered, “Severus, pick him up. Be careful.”

Severus did so without question, and the two powerful wizards carried the boys out into the rain. The Dark Lord heard Severus whisper a warning to the green eyed boy before he removed a port key from his pocket.

Severus and the green eyed boy both took hold of the portkey and disappeared with a sharp crack. The Dark Lord removed his wand from the holster on his arm and used it to erase all trace of their magic from the property.

He then reached into his pocket to remove a small book. With the quiet whisper of a password he also disappeared into thin air with his eldest son. 

 


	2. Sleep Now

**_Somewhere in India, 1990_ **

 

Harry awoke to the sound of whispering voices. He kept his eyes closed for a moment and soaked in the feeling of the soft mattress, and the warm blankets covering him. He couldn’t remember a time when he actually felt this comfortable. For years both him and his twin brother had taken turns sleeping on the cot and the floor in their tiny cupboard.

He cracked open his eyes, blinking quickly as he tried to adjust to the sunlight pouring through large windows that spanned the length of the room.

When his vision cleared, he noticed the three men seated at a carved table on the opposite side of the room. He recognized the first man as the man who had picked him up and carried him out of his cupboard. This man was seated to the right of the other two men wearing flowing black robes. The man’s hair was long and slightly greasy. His nose was slightly hooked, but Harry found he liked him. Despite his rather harsh appearance, he was gentle when lifting Harry out of the cupboard.

The second man seated in the middle was one Harry didn’t recognize. His clothing was different from the long haired man. He was wearing what looked like white pants and a golden tunic. It was bright and colorful when compared to the clothing the long haired man was wearing. He had black wavy hair, golden eyes, and golden skin. His features somehow managed to be both soft and hard at the same time, and his smile was bright. Harry could practically feel the energy radiating from this man from the other side of the room.

The final man Harry recognized from the night before. He was the man who opened the cupboard door and offered safety. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with black trousers. His hair was black and wavy, and his skin was pale. His features were sharp, and his eyes were crimson red. Harry found this unusual, but he felt an odd connection to the man.

All of the men looked to be in their late thirties, and each carried themselves with an aristocratic air. Harry wasn’t a trusting person, but something about them made him feel safe. Somehow he knew these men wouldn’t hurt him or his brother.

His brother.

Harry’s eyes darted around the room until they settled on his brother, still asleep in a separate bed to his right.

Lucas’ face was pale, but it was no longer scratched or bruised. His twin brother was breathing evenly and looked peaceful as he slept. This allowed Harry to lie back, close his eyes, and relax into his soft pillow.

“Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes again to see the red eyed man standing above him. “How are you feeling,” the man asked with a genuine expression of concern on his face.

Harry noticed for the first time that the pain in his leg was now gone. He spent a moment moving his leg, enjoying the pain free movement.

“I feel fine now,” Harry said. “Thank you, but who are you?”

“Let’s not worry about that just yet,” the man said. “But for now you may call me Marvolo.”

Before Harry could ask anymore questions he heard a quiet voice whisper, “... Harry?”

Harry’s attention immediately focused on his identical twin brother. “Luke I’m right here, don’t worry.”

Luke’s eyes opened and he gave Harry small smile. “Harry, where are we?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “This man saved us last night.”

Luke frowned in confusion, and both twins looked to the crimson eyed man for an explanation. Marvolo sat down on the edge of Luke’s bed and said simply, “We are no longer in the United Kingdom. We are are currently in India. This is my private estate, and both of you will be calling it home from now on. We are hidden away in the forest so no one will be able to find us.”

Harry asked, “Who is looking for us? How did you know where to find us? What is going on?”

Marvolo held up his hand and gave Harry a tired smile. “Harry it is too soon for me to reveal everything to you. All I ask is that you trust I will tell you everything in due time.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but a glare from Luke stopped him in his tracks. Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he forced himself to wait.

Luke had always been the, quiet, calm, and level headed older brother. They had only been born minutes apart, but Luke always liked to remind Harry that he was the oldest. Harry was the energetic, outspoken slightly younger brother. He had learned over the years that he was better off following Luke’s lead when dealing with new people. His twin always seemed to know the best way to handle a situation.

Harry noticed Marvolo look between the two of them and smirk. That smirk only made him want to know more. He didn’t know how long he could force himself to wait for answers before he started looking for them himself.

After a moment of silence, the two other men who had been sitting at the table stood and approached them. The golden eyed man gave them a bright smile, while the long haired man maintained a neutral expression.

“Boys,” Marvolo began as the two men moved to stand next to their beds. He gestured to the long haired man, “this is Severus Snape,” he then gestured to the smiling man, “and this is Sandeep Acharya. You could say they are both old friends of mine. They will be staying here with us for the time being.”

Harry heard Luke murmur a hello, so he also greeted the two men.

Marvolo stood from the bed and said, “We will leave you for now, you both must rest. I promise when you are both well rested I will begin explaining our situation.”

Harry and Luke both nodded and the three men turned to leave. Severus paused suddenly and whispered something in Marvolo’s ear. Marvolo nodded and turned back to face them.

“There is one thing you should know,” he said with a kind look. “Everything is not as it seems, and you are not who you think you are. You may notice that you look slightly different tomorrow when you wake up. I promise it is nothing to be alarmed about. I will explain everything tomorrow. Sleep now boys.”

Harry frowned in confusion, but he was unable to fight off the exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This link shows the outfit Sandeep Acharya is wearing. Kurta pyjamas are a traditional Indian outfit. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=golden+kurta&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOkdjdpuHeAhVp04MKHXs5C1sQ_AUIDigB&biw=1163&bih=554#imgrc=e-C43gLrxWkFvM:


	3. Who are we?

**_Somewhere in India, 1990_ **

 

“Luke. Luke! Wake up.”

Luke groaned and rolled over in his bed, “No not yet.”

“No Lucas. Wake up _now_.”

Luke opened his eyes and turned over “What do you want Harry?”

He froze when he saw a boy with black wavy hair, golden skin, and crimson red eyes staring back at him. He blinked several times and asked, “Harry?”

Harry also blinked a few times. “Luke? You look different.”

As if reading each other's minds, they both jumped out of bed and ran to the window so they could see their reflections. Luke’s jaw dropped when he was met with a reflection identical to Harry’s.

His skin was no longer pale and bruised. It was now a warm, golden color. His hair was black and wavy, and his unnaturally bright golden eyes reflected in the sunlight, much like the man's eyes from yesterday, Sandeep. Luke's facial features were smooth and aristocratic, and he was a head taller than he had been the night before.

Luke and Harry looked at one another, both utterly shocked and confused.

“Harry your eyes are red now,” Luke noted in awe.

“Yours are different from mine,” Harry said. “But besides that we look the same.”

“Harry why are we here? Who are those people and what is going on? How do we look different?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen them before in my life, but the saved us. They saved you. Vernon hit you and you were unconscious. I had to do something.”

Luke began patting down his body, feeling the places that had been injured two days ago. He was completely healed. The pain was gone. He looked around the room and asked, “How am I healed?”

“We need to find the men from yesterday,” Harry said. “I don’t think they will hurt us, and they promised us answers.”

Luke nodded, thinking he was right. “Okay, let's go.”

Luke noticed a set of intricately carved doors on the other side of the room and made his way towards them. As he approached them he reached for the handle, but the doors swung outwards before he could even touch them. He found this a bit odd, but continued on anyways.

They wandered around the giant estate, admiring the carved wooden features and large windows that gave them a perfect view of the thick jungle. There were golden statues of wildlife and people they didn’t recognize placed at various points in the corridor, and detailed portraits on the walls. Luke even thought he saw one of the portraits move at one point, but decided he must have been imagining things.

They continued side by side down a long corridor, but stopped when another set of doors opened to their left. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, deciding it was worth a shot. Luke couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. He didn’t know who these people were, or how they knew where to find him and his brother. So far the men had treated them well, but how long would that last? Part of him wanted to run. He just wasn’t sure where they would go. They were somewhere in a foreign country and he had no idea where they would even go if they ran.

Luke gravitated ever so slightly so that he was standing in front of Harry. He was only a few minutes older, but he was fiercely protective of his little brother. He had taken his brother’s punishment from Vernon on multiple occasions so his brother didn’t have to. Protectiveness was in his nature, he couldn’t help it.

They stepped through the wooden double doors to find a winding stone staircase. Luke went first, walking slowly up the stairs until they reached another floor of the estate. This floor was entirely open. One wall was made of glass which allowed sunlight to stream into the room, while the other walls were lined with bookshelves and golden figures of tigers and snakes. The marble floor was covered by a detailed red and gold rug. Luke noticed that a battle scene was stitched into the rug. Warriors carrying swords, each side looking just as formidable as the other. 

At the far end of the room was a large, dark wooden desk, and sitting behind that desk was the red eyed man, Marvolo, who was watching them calmly.

“Ummmm,” Harry began, looking a bit surprised. “We’re sorry for coming up here without permission.”

Marvolo stood from the desk and slowly walked towards them. “You do not need permission to go anywhere in this estate as long as you are cautious,” he explained.

“You promised us answers,” Luke said, twisting his hands behind his back.

“So I did,” Marvolo replied with a nod. “Follow me.” Marvolo led them through another set of doors on the other side of the room, out onto an open balcony. He motioned for them to sit across from him on a set of cushioned chairs. The air was slightly humid, but still manageable. Luke looked down at himself and realized he was still dressed in pajamas. He tugged on them, feeling a bit nervous.

Marvolo noticed this and said, “As soon as we are finished talking I will show you your rooms. I have already purchased new clothing for you both.”

Luke and Harry nodded in surprise. They had never had their own rooms or their own clothing before. Who was this man?

Marvolo shifted in his chair ever so slightly, looking uncomfortable.

“What did your relatives tell you about your parents?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Harry said after a pause. “Just that their names were James and Lily, and that they died.”

Luke noticed a flash of pain in Marvolo's eyes. “That's not what happened,” the mad said, sounding sad. “You have both lied to since the day you were born.”

Luke shifted towards the front of his seat and gripped his knees. “Wait, what do you mean? What happened to our parents then?”

“Let me start off by telling you something important,” Marvolo said. “Your mother and father were leaders of a revolution. They were seeking to fix their world, to repair what was broken. Towards the end of the war, both of you were born. Your mother and father were elated and they loved you more than anything.” Luke snuck a glance at Harry and noticed the pained look on his face. Luke himself didn't know what to think about what he was being told. How did he know he could trust this man?

“Word of your births eventually reached the enemy leader,” Marvolo continued. “He broke into your parent's home late one night while your father was away. He… he injured your mother and kidnapped the three of you and hid you where no one could find you. Your father and his followers searched for over a decade with no success until now.”

“Our father is alive?” Harry blurted out. “Where is he?”

“Its you,” Luke said quietly as he really looked at the man sitting across from him. Red eyes, like Harry, and they all had the same black wavy hair. Their skin colors were different, but the similarities were _there._

“Yes,” the man confirmed with a nod. “It's me.”

Luke leaned back in his seat, feeling dizzy from the way his entire world just turned upside down. His father was here. Living. Breathing. Here. And looking at him with concern. His father knelt in front of him and took his face in the palm of his hand. “Luke it's alright,” he said. “Breathe now son. Breathe.” Luke leaned into the comforting touch and tried to slow his breathing. After several deep breaths he started to relax. After several more he opened his eyes. Marvolo, no, not Marvolo, his father gave him a small smile and pulled his hand away.

Luke looked over at Harry and noticed the way his brother was clutching his knees. “So,” Harry said, sounding strained. “You didn't abandon us? We were forced to live with those horrible people for no reason?”

“No,” their father said with a determined expression. “I would never abandon you under any circumstances. The man who took you from your mother and I wanted to use you both against us, and he did. The war ended after you were taken. We couldn't continue fighting knowing he would kill you if we did. I believe he was hoping to raise you to use against me later, but let's not discuss that right now.”

“And our mother is alive?” Luke asked, feeling his eyes begin to burn.

Their father's face was filled with sadness then. “Yes she is, but he took her too. I have yet to find her.”

“Who is the man who did it?” Harry asked, anger written all over his face.

“His name is Albus Dumbledore.”

“I'll kill him,” Harry said with conviction.

Their father nodded, “We will take care of that later. I promise I will tell you everything in time, I do not want to overwhelm you just yet. However, there are just a few more things I can tell you right now. Like your names, for example.”

Luke frowned, “Names?”

“Yes,” he said. “You are both princes. Your mother and I would never name you something as simple as Luke and Harry. Dumbledore gave you those names.”

In that moment Luke decided he'd do anything to escape the hidden figure who had been controlling their lives since they were born. No one would ever call him Luke again.

“What are they?” Harry asked.

“Harry, your name is Varuna Rama Slytherin,” He said after a pause. “And Luke, your name is Indra Rasel Slytherin.”

“Slytherin?” Asked Luke, no, it wasn't Luke anymore. Indra was his real name. “Is that your last name?”

“Yes it is. It is a very old family name. We are members of one of the most powerful families in Britain. Your mother on the other hand is a member of one of the most powerful families in India.”

Indra and Varuna nodded in awe. Their entire lives they had been told they were worthless. That they were freaks, and unworthy of interacting with other human beings. Now here was a man- their father, sitting in front of them telling them they were not alone. 

They weren't sure what do do with the knowledge. Never before had they considered that there was a way out. 

The twins made eye contact, feeling optimistic for the first time in years. 

 


	4. The Banyan Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if this isn't your first time reading this fic, i did make a few changes to the tags and the pairings so I hope you don't mind! Please leave comments below!

Varuna Slytherin was sitting on the floor of the his beige marble shower, soaking up the warmth of the hot water falling like rain from above. His new bedroom was right across the corridor from his brother’s in the family wing of the estate. Their father had led them to their rooms after their discussion and told them to relax before breakfast which would take place in an hour.

His own bed. His own bedroom. His own shower. Parents not dead. New names. New appearance. War. Lies.

All his life people called him Harry Potter. Luke Potter’s trouble making younger brother. How did he end up here? Who was he now?

He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there, just trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last few days. It was too much.

Varuna closed his eyes and tipped his face up into the water. Warmth was a foreign concept to him. The Dursleys never allowed them to take hot showers. Plus the cupboard was always cold, especially during the winter time.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and sat there for a little while longer. His confusion gradually settling as time went on. He still didn’t understand everything that had happened so far, but at least he wasn’t in the cupboard. Despite how strange this whole experience had been, at least he had a family now. He wasn't going to have to deal with the Dursleys. He didn't have to starve.

All of those things made him a little less confused.

Varuna stood and turned the water off before he grabbed a towel to dry himself, enjoying its fluffy warmth as the water was absorbed from his skin.

He walked over to the bathroom mirror and touched his hair and face, still in shock over his new appearance. They had asked their father about this change and he told them he would explain later. He didn't want to overwhelm them with information all at once, he said.

Perhaps the most odd feature of his new appearance was his eyes. Crimson red, just like his father's. It was an unnatural color that would immediately catch people's attention. He didn't mind it though. It was different, but in a good way.

Indra’s eyes were just as unnatural. His eyes were the color of pure gold, like Sandeep's. They almost seemed to glow, especially in the sunlight. They would capture attention wherever they went simply because of their appearances.

Varuna walked out into his bedroom and turned his palms towards the pile of clean clothing he had picked out from his new wardrobe. The pile soared across the room and into his hands. He began putting on his new black trousers and white dress shirt while he wondered what their father would think of their abilities. They would have to hide them he decided. He didn't want to risk losing his new family over their freakish magic powers.

Varuna and Indra had been practicing since they were four years old. That was the first time they realized they could do things that they couldn't explain. After several weeks of fearing their abilities, they began to practice. It became a way of survival for them. Magic allowed them to unlock their cupboard door to steal food and water. They even used their abilities to keep themselves warm and to hide things in their cupboard. The first time Indra made an apple disappear they didn't know what to do. They could still feel it in their hands, but they couldn't see anything. They both practiced this new ability until they were able to hide extra blankets, food, and books under their small cot.

Occasionally they could even convince Vernon to leave them alone, though that only worked once in awhile. They discovered this particular skill by accident one night. Vernon had been about to take away their blankets in the middle of winter, when Indra looked him dead in the eye and whispered _‘no, go away’._ Suddenly, Vernon’s eyes went blank and he walked away. Indra was exhausted immediately afterwards, so they decided to only try if absolutely necessary. They needed to save their strength.  

After he was dressed, Varuna sat down on his bed and looked around his room. His room contained oversized golden arched windows, giving him a view of the jungle just beyond the estate. The walls of his room were painted white, and he had a giant four poster bed with a gold and deep purple canopy. The floor was white marble, but most of it was covered by a gold and purple rug. Detailed depictions of tigers, elephants and people stitched in red, purple, blue, green, orange, and gold covered its length. Looking closer, he noticed one of the men was pointing a stick at another man. Varuna found this to be odd, but decided he would ask about it later on.

His wardrobe was to the left of his bed. On the left side of his room in front of another set of golden arched windows, was a large carved wooden desk, while the other side of his room was lined with empty bookshelves.. A small small sitting area was situated in front of the bookshelves, deep purple and gold sofas and chairs that looked very comfortable for reading. It reminded him of the comfortable chairs in the library near the Dursley's house. The twins had spent countless hours there during the summers and after school in order to escape the Dursleys for awhile. They read every book they could get their hands on. History, science, math, philosophy, business, and art. It didn’t matter. Any subject that allowed them to forget about their tiny cupboard was worth studying.

Varuna especially loved reading novels. He loved the stories that were filled with adventure. His favorite characters were always the villains. The villains were always smarter and more cunning than the heros. They weren’t always good people, but they knew what they wanted and they worked hard to get it. He could understand that.

Sometimes the twins hard a hard time understanding what they were reading, but they were able to understand far more than average kids their age. They knew they were brilliant. Their teachers had told them so time and time again. They even wanted to move them ahead in school, but the they had refused. They didn’t need to give the Dursley’s another reason to hate them. They already hated them for scoring better marks than Dudley.

 _None of that matters anymore,_ he thought to himself. _You are no longer there. Now you are home. You even have a bedroom._

He loved this space. It was his now. He never had a place he could call his own before. He jumped off of his bed and walked over to the windows. The latch was too tall for him, but he was able to unlock it using his magic. He pulled the window panes towards him, letting a draft of humid air from outside enter his room. For some reason the humidity made it more real. The sticky heat assured him that they were no longer in England where the Dursleys could find them.

Varuna decided he wanted to see his older brother. They didn't like being apart for long periods of time, and besides, they needed to talk about everything that had happened the last few days. He opened his bedroom door before walking across the corridor to Indra’s room.

He knocked, and his brother opened a moment later, wearing black trousers and a bright blue shirt, making his golden eyes stand out. Varuna whispered hello to his brother, feeling unsure of himself. The boys walked over to Indra’s sitting area and Varuna took a moment to look around the room.

His brother’s room was almost identical to his, although his room was colored with gold and seafoam green instead of purple.

“So…” Indra began a bit awkwardly. “I don't really know what to think right now.”

“Neither do I,” Varuna said. “I never imagined we would be somewhere like this.”

“I know,” Indra whispered as he twisted his hands in his lap, “By the way, I was thinking that maybe we should keep our abilities hidden. I don't want our father to send us back to the Dursleys.”

“I was thinking the same thing. I mean, father seems like he truly cares about us a lot, but he doesn't know everything about us just yet. He could change his mind.”

“We should also keep the snake thing a secret,” Indra added. “Talking to snakes isn't exactly normal.”

Varuna nodded and stared at his brother.

“What?” the golden eyed boy asked after a few seconds.

“Why do we look like this? It doesn't make any sense to me. Nothing makes sense.”

“I think we should ask about it soon,” Indra said, “I don’t think they would punish us for asking questions.”

“Okay we can try that, but… I think we should also be prepared, you know, just in case we have to leave.” As much as Varuna wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, he also knew they couldn’t afford to take any chances.

“We should find the kitchens,” Indra agreed, “so we can maybe take some food to store in our rooms.”

“Let's go tonight. I think father told us he would give us a tour after breakfast. I’m sure he will show us the kitchens then.”

Varuna opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in,” they both said at the same time. Mr. Acharya walked in wearing a deep purple kurta, as Varuna now knew it was called. He had asked their father on the way to their bedrooms earlier that morning. He liked the style, and saw several articles of clothing similar to it in his wardrobe.

“Good morning,” Mr. Acharya said with a faint Indian accent as he glided into the room. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Yes Mr. Acharya,” they said simultaneously, heads bowed.

“Oh no,” the man said with a warm smile. “That will be Uncle Sandeep to the both of you. Your mother is my sister after all. It is Lord Acharya to those who do not know me, but you boys, you are family.”

“You’re our uncle?” Indra asked with wide eyes.

“Yes,” he said. “I am your mother’s older brother. There are only two years between us. Your grandparents are also living nearby, and I suspect you will be meeting them very soon.”

 _More family,_ Varuna thought to himself, _family I could have lived with. Family who wanted me._

“Now how about breakfast?” Uncle Sandeep asked. “You boys are still far too skinny. We will have to fix that.”

 

* * *

 

Indra and Varuna agreed sheepishly and followed Sandeep from the room. They followed him down the corridor, down the stairs and past a wooden statue of a hunting tiger, into a large formal dining room. One wall of the dining room was made of glass, giving them an excellent view of the jungle. It seemed as if the entire estate was built so those living within could feel connected to the nature located just outside.

The tall trees nearly blocked out the sun, and vines hung from nearly every branch. It was green everywhere Indra looked, even the jungle floor was covered in ferns. He noticed that only a patch of land surrounding a peculiar looking tree was free of undergrowth. Indra wasn’t sure where the roots of the tree began and ended. The entire tree appeared to be a complex system of twisting roots shooting out of the ground towards the blue sky above. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.                                                                                                                                                                

Uncle Sandeep must have noticed him staring, because he asked, “Do you know what species of tree that is?”

Indra shook his head no, and was quickly ushered over to the window along with Varuna. “This tree is called a banyan tree, and it is considered to be sacred in this country. Have either of you read about Hinduism?” They both shook their heads no, causing him to chuckle. “Do not worry, we will teach you. It is a complex religion, but to simplify it, you must understand that there is one god, one supreme being. This being has many facets, or in other words, this being takes on many different forms, around 330 million of them to be precise. Each form is also considered to be a god, but there are three main gods or forms you must know. The first is Brahma, who the creator of our reality. Vishnu is the second, he is the preserver of creations, and the third is Shiva, the destroyer of creations.”

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Indra interjected feeling confused. “You said Vishnu preserves creations, so do Shiva and Vishnu fight each other? Since Shiva wants to destroy creations?”

Sandeep smiled and shook his head, “Very smart like your mother and father,” he whispered as he knelt in front of them. “You see, many people attribute destruction with evil. However, this is not always true. Sometimes creations must be destroyed in order for new creations to take their place. For example, a blacksmith may melt down steel, essentially destroying its original form. The blacksmith can then use the melted steel to create a weapon, which can then be used for protection. An old creation destroyed to create something new. Does that make sense?”

“So,” Indra began, “It’s like a cycle?”

“Exactly,” Sandeep beamed. He gestured towards the window and said, “Now look at the banyan tree. It represents the three gods. The roots of a banyan tree represent Lord Brahma, the bark represents Lord Vishnu, and the branches represent Lord Shiva. In addition, this tree can live for centuries, but it also kills the grass and other plants that try to grow beneath it. Thus symbolizing both immortality and death. Life and death, the neverending cycle.”

“Wow,” Indra breathed as he looked through the window. He wanted to get a closer look later. Maybe they could sneak out after dark.

Varuna touched the glass with his fingertips, a frown on his face. “Do you think the gods are real Uncle Sandeep?”

“I do not think it matters if they are real or not,” He replied. “The lessons taught through their stories are what truly matter the most. One need only look at mythology to understand. I can teach you more at a later time if you would like.”

“Yes please,” Indra blurted out before he could stop himself. He then looked out the window once more feeling nervous. He didn’t want to push his newfound family too hard. He knew they could be sent back to the Dursleys at any time.

 “I will teach you what I know. It is an important part of your culture after all. Now come boys, your father and Severus will be joining us momentarily for breakfast.”

The oversized dining room table in the center of the room made the Dursley’s dining room table look like a child’s toy set. The table could easily seat 20 people. He guessed it was made out of mahogany wood, like the teacher's desks in his school. The legs of the table each had a carved snake slithering up its length. The back of each chair was also intricately carved. The tallest chair located at the head of the table had another ferocious looking snake carved into its back, but he also noticed many of the other chairs had creatures he didn’t recognize. A creature that looked like it was half human and half bird, a fish with an elephants trunk and clawed feet, a majestic looking bird sitting on the edge of the moon, a dragon, and a fierce looking tiger with sharp claws.

The most interesting creature he noticed was carved into the chair at the head of the opposite end of the table. A horse swimming in the ocean with fish fins for a mane and tail.

“That is a Farasi Bahari,” Their father said as he walked smoothly into the dining room. “It is the emblematic animal of your mother’s house, House Acharya. They live within the depths of the Indian ocean, and symbolize strength and endurance.”

Indra nodded shyly, his cheeks turning red. It was odd having information offered so freely to them. Normally adults ignored them.  “Thank you.”

His father offered him a small smile as he sat down in the snake chair at the head of the table. He gestured towards the table, “Let’s sit.”  

Indra sat on his right side while Varuna sat on his left. Sandeep sat next to Varuna, and Severus sat on Indra’s other side when he arrived several minutes later. The three older men removed the golden serving covers from the steaming food, revealing a full English breakfast. Their father told the them to take as much food as they wanted, but Indra only took a small portion. He didn’t want to upset anyone by taking too much food. They could always take food from the kitchens later if they found them.

Their father frowned deeply and asked, “Why haven’t you taken more food? You need to eat more than this if you are to develop properly.”

“This is fine father,” he said. “I promise.”

The man shook his head and waved his hand towards the food, causing it to rise from the serving trays and float over to their plates. He continued this until their plates were overflowing with food. Indra had never been given so much food in his whole life, but that wasn’t why his jaw had dropped to the floor. He made eye contact with Varuna, before looking towards his smirking father. “You can do it too?” He asked.

“Of course I can,” he replied. “I am a wizard and your mother was a witch. Sandeep and Severus are also wizards.”

“But,” Varuna mumbled with wide eyes as he looked between the three men, “Wait. I mean, we’re not the only ones who can do that stuff?”

“No certainly not,” their father said as he poured his coffee, again using magic. “There are many people out their just like us. We just have a tendency to stay hidden from muggles, or people without magic, like the Dursleys.” He leaned back in his chair, coffee in hand, “Now take a bite of your food and then you can ask me another question.”

Both boys shoved a bite of their delicious breakfast in their mouths before Indra asked, “What else can we do?”

Their father gave them each a soft smile before he went on to explain the different branches of magic, the purpose of wands, magical schools, and magical species. He made them eat while he answered all of their questions, and they ate until neither could stand taking another bite.

By the end of it all, they were both full and extremely happy. They had magic, and magic was amazing. They could do almost anything with it, and their father was going to teach them everything he could. He also promised to give them each several beginners books from the library for them to read. He requested that they take notes and finish the books before they began their lessons the following week.

However, despite all the excitement Indra was feeling bubble up inside of him, there was still one thing on his mind. He looked down at the leg of the table, where the wooden snake was carved. Their father hadn’t said anything about talking to snakes.

Again, the older man seemed to know what he was thinking, because he smiled and confirmed, “Yes we can talk to snakes my sons. The language is called parseltongue, and it is a gift that runs in the Slytherin bloodline. There are also several other families in India who have the same ability.”

“So it runs in our blood,” Varuna said. “Why not everyone’s?”

“We are descendants of the Naga people. They were half human, half serpent.”

“So we have snake’s blood?” Indra asked.

“Yes I guess you could say so. On the other hand, your mother’s side has a different ability. As I told you earlier, the Farasi Bahari is the symbol of your mother’s house. Over a thousand years ago your mother’s family formed a relationship with these creatures. Your mother’s house offered them protection from humans, and in exchange the Farasi Bahari bestowed the gift of water breath upon them. I am not sure if you boys are aware, but you have the ability to breathe underwater.”

Varuna looked like he was about ready to fall out of his chair, and Indra just shook his head, “We don’t even know how to swim.”

“Yes you do,” Sandeep insisted. “It will come naturally to both of you because of our bloodline. I will show you soon enough, perhaps when we go to meet your grandparents later this week.”

Varuna and Indra made eye contact. They couldn’t wait.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am curious how much Hindu mythology you guys actually want to read about in this fic. I was mainly going to stick to Hindu mythological creatures and maybe their backstories at some point, but I can give more detail if you would like. However, I don't want you guys to get bored. It is up to you, so please leave comments telling me what you would prefer to see! Also, if you have any questions let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave feedback! Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> PS. Here is a link showing a banyan tree: https://im.indiatimes.in/content/2015/Jul/banyan-tree_1438339676.jpg


	5. Nighttime Explorers, Wandmakers, and Snake Handlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazaars are like street markets for those of you who have never heard the term before. It is usually a mix of shops and street vendors, at least from what I have seen during my travels.
> 
> PS: I am sorry if you have received a second notification for this chapter. I was having some issues with AO3.

Varuna and Indra were stretched out across Varuna’s bedroom floor. Books on magic opened to random pages were littered all over the purple rug. They were both furiously taking notes on the beginners books their father had given them after breakfast. Their father had spent almost the entire day with them, giving them a tour of the estate and explaining the layout of the library.

 **The Lotus Estate** , Varuna quickly discovered was a vast structure, and he knew it would take him weeks to find his way around without getting lost. It was designed in the shape of a square, with a garden and a large pool in the center courtyard. In the garden was an even larger banyan tree than the one they had seen from the dining room windows. It was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to read underneath its branches.

Varuna swore there must have been hundreds of rooms in the estate. Bedrooms, offices, drawing rooms, mini libraries, bathrooms, kitchens, potions labs, and dueling chambers. There were also labs for spell craftings and rituals. He didn’t know a lot about those subjects yet, but he was determined to learn as soon as he could.

The estate was gorgeous, but the main library was by far the best part of it.

The twins nearly started drooling when the three of them stepped through the double doors into the expansive library. It was without a doubt the most beautiful room Varuna had ever laid eyes on. Neverending shelves filled with books lined the walls and skylights extended across the ceiling, filling the room with natural light from outside. There were many leather sofas and exotic looking plants in every corner. Varuna immediately spotted a small alcove in the far left corner of the library underneath an indoor palm tree. That was going to be his place he decided right then and there.

Their father had spent the next two hours going over the various subjects they would be studying and where each subject was located within the library. He also pointed out a large section of the library in the far left corner that was off limits to the twins.

 _“Those books are dangerous and you are forbidden for touching them until you are older,”_ the man had explained with a serious look on his face. _“Many of the books are cursed, and until you have a proper grasp of Dark Magic you will be unable to handle them safely.”_

Varuna nodded, taking his father’s words seriously. He wasn’t one to take risks unless absolutely necessary and he knew Indra agreed. If their father said the books were too dangerous, he believed him. One could argue sneaking out of the cupboard late at night was a risk, but it was also a means of survival. Besides, they had never gotten caught. If it wasn’t a matter of life or death he didn’t see a reason to take chances.

The three of them then took a break for lunch before returning to the library to pick out books for them to study. They didn’t have wands to practice with just yet, but their father insisted they learn the theory behind the spells first anyways. That's what they were currently doing on Varuna’s bedroom floor. Indra was taking notes on beginner’s ancient runes, while Varuna took notes on defense theory. By the end of the first chapter he was aching to get his hands on a wand. In England he wouldn’t have been allowed to practice until he entered Hogwarts, but as long as he was in India he was free to practice magic as much as he liked. India didn’t have the same tough regulations on magic, which the twins were very grateful for.

The sun had set a long time ago, and Varuna’s eyes were beginning to tire from the late hour and all of the reading. He stood up and stretched his arms high above his head before poking Indra with his foot. “Hey, did you want to go and see if we can find the kitchens again? You know, so we can keep some food on us?”

“I was thinking,” Indra said as he rubbed his eyes. “Do we really need to take food? They fed us three times today.”

Varuna rolled his eyes, “Of course we do. They have been treating us well, but you never know what could happen. You heard Father, he said he was the leader of a war. What if those people come after us again? We need to have supplies just in case we need to escape.”

“You don’t think he would protect us? He searched for us for a decade.”

“Look you might be right, but we can’t afford to take those risks. There are obviously many people out there who want to kill us.”

Indra sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright, lets go. Just remember the rule, don’t get caught.”

Varuna grabbed one of the clean towels from his bathroom. They would use it to carry the food back to their rooms. The twins then crept out into the corridor, making sure there was no one in sight. The both turned to the left and walked as quietly as they could in the direction of the kitchens. The estate was confusing to navigate, but they both made sure to at least memorize the route to the kitchens.

After several minutes and one wrong turn they made it to the door that led into the kitchens. Indra opened the door just enough to check and make sure it was empty. He nodded, indicating that the coast was clear and the two boys slipped inside.

The kitchens were massive. There was no other word for it. They were obviously designed to feed the entire estate, if by off chance that each bedroom in the estate was occupied. At the very center of it all was a long table, and exact replica of the table in the dining room just down the corridor. Varuna remembered from his earlier conversation with his father that this allowed the house elves to transport food directly to the dining room without having to step foot there.They simply placed the food on the replica table, and the food would then show up in the dining room.

Varuna and Indra stuck to the shadows as they walked to the pantry. They quickly filled up the towel with several canned food items and headed back to Varuna’s room. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to last them a few days if they ever had to run from their father’s enemies.

Varuna breathed a sigh of relief when they closed the bedroom door behind him, but that relief quickly turned to dread when he realized his father was leaning against the window, arms crossed over his chest.

Indra and Varuna both froze, completely mortified that their father had caught them stealing food. They stood there waiting for a punishment, but the man just motioned for them to sit with him in Varuna’s reading area.

Once they were all seated he pulled out two brown leather backpacks. He handed one to each of them. “I know you are afraid my sons,” he said as he bent forward and put his elbows on his knees. “However, you have no need to be. I promise both of you I will always take care of you. I will always feed you and clothe you. You are my children and it is my duty to care for you in every way.” Their father looked them both in the eye, “The day I became your father was the best day of my life. I consider it a great privilege to have you here with me now. I love you my sons, and I always will.”

Varuna and Indra looked at one another before nodding to their father. Varuna knew it would take time for him to truly believe those words, but he had a feeling that someday things would be okay.

“Now,” their father began. “That being said, I understand that you fear Dumbledore and your fears are valid. Dumbledore is extremely dangerous and is to be avoided at all costs. If there is ever a time when you ever need to run, take these backpacks with you.”

He picked one up and opened it. He pulled out two sets of clothing, a wool coat, trainers, an empty water bottle, two blankets, cooking utensils, a towel, canned food, a large knife, three corked potions bottles, and what looked to be a folded up tent. The backpack was an average size, so Varuna wasn’t sure how their father had fit so much inside.

“It is an expansion charm,” their father said, sensing their confusion. “It allows you to magically expand a space on the inside while the outside remains the same. The backpacks also have a lightening charm so they are not too heavy for you to carry.” He then touched the backpack with the tip of his pale colored wand. The backpack shrunk down until it was small enough to fit inside the palm of his hand. “I will be taking you both to the bazaar tomorrow to purchase wands. Once you have your wands you will be able to do this yourselves. I ask that you keep the backpacks in your pocket at all times. I hope you never have to use them, but I would feel more comfortable going forward knowing you have supplies with you.”

His father dropped the small backpack in Varuna’s hand. He held it carefully, deciding it was one of the most thoughtful things anyone could have given him. He felt a little bit safer holding the small leather backpack in his hand. It was in that moment that he knew he could at least trust the man sitting across from him.

Varuna jumped up and threw his arms around his father’s neck. The man grunted from the impact, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him. “I will protect you,” his father whispered in his ear. “I promise. You don’t have to take care of yourselves any more.”

Varuna just nodded and thanked whatever gods were out there for helping him find his family again.

  


* * *

 

 

The next morning the twins were standing in front of a large fireplace with their father and Uncle Sandeep. Their uncle took a pinch of green powder from the mantle and explained, “Now boys, all you have to do is take a small pinch of this green powder. Then you step into the green fire and say the name of the place you want to go out loud. This is called floo travel. Just make sure you say the name of the destination clearly otherwise you may end up in a different location.”

The twins nodded and watched as their uncle threw the powder into the fire. He stepped inside and said very clearly, “Dawon Bazaar.” Their uncle then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Once he was gone their father knelt down in front of them, “Alright my sons, your uncle is waiting for you on the other side. You will each go next, and I will go last to make sure you go to the proper destination. Who would like to go first?”

“I would,” Indra said, stepping forward. He wanted to make sure it was safe for Varuna.

Indra took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the fire just like his uncle had moments before. He stepped into the fire and repeated the name of the destination, “Dawon Bazaar.” Suddenly he was spinning out of control before he crashed to the ground at his uncle's feet.

He groaned as Sandeep pulled him up. “Are you alright?” His uncle asked.

“I’m fine,” he assured him as he brushed the dust off of his new golden kurta. Before he could say anything else Varuna stumbled out of the fire, his father following seconds later.

Varuna groaned in pain and mumbled, “I don’t want to do that ever again.”

Indra nodded in agreement before he looked around. They were in a small alcove located just off of a busy street. Sandeep and their father urged them forward

The bazaar was never ending. It extended far in either direction, and there were other roads that branched off of the main road. Witches and wizards roamed freely wearing both magical and traditional Indian clothing, magical owls carrying letters flew between shops, monkeys swung down from the trees, and the shops were filled to the brim with magical artifacts, books, brooms, and almost anything else Indra could think of. It was chaotic and amazing at the same time. Magical energy permeated the air and he never wanted to leave.

Looking around in awe Indra asked, “How do the muggles not know about this place?”

“It is in the middle of the jungle,” Uncle Sandeep explained. “Magicals in this country try to avoid the muggles if we can. Having a large market in the middle of Mumbai or Delhi could have proven to be problematic in the long run. To avoid risking discovery we built our main city in the middle of nowhere. It is protected by hundreds of wards and muggle repealants. If a muggle ever stood outside of the gates to the city, they would only see more jungle. It is invisible to them.”

“So wait, this isn’t just a market, it’s a city too?”

Uncle Sandeep nodded. “Yes, this is just the shopping district of the city. The city is called Dvipa. It means ‘great island’. It was given the name hundreds of years ago because of the two rivers that run along its outer edges.”

The four of them walked down the street, their father and uncle creating a protective barrier between the twins and the other witches and wizards. Not that they really needed it, the people were giving them a wide berth. The men and women were obviously very nervous to be in the presence of their father and uncle.

Indra frowned and tapped his father on the arm. The man, dressed in navy blue trousers and a white dress shirt, looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, “Yes my son?”

“Why does everyone look afraid of you and Uncle Sandeep father?”

His father’s crimson eyes held an amused glint. “They are aware that I am the Dark Lord, arguably the most powerful wizard in the world today. On the other hand, your uncle is the lord of the most powerful family in this country. Your mother’s family line is as old as my own, if not older. The Acharya line has existed for well over a thousand years.” His father placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards one of the shops. “Besides, the Acharyas are the only known humans to have come into contact with the farasi bahari. The fact that the farasi bahari trust the Acharyas enough to protect them garners a lot of respect among the wizarding community.”

“Will I ever get to see one?” Indra asked, eyes wide.

The Dark Lord nodded as they entered a small, dimly lit shop. “Of course you will. You must undergo training beforehand, but you will have an opportunity to see them sometime in the near future. It is part of your duty as a member of the Acharya family to protect the Farasi Bahari.”

That made Indra stand a little straighter. He had an obligation to live up to his family's expectations now that he was finally part of it again. Both his father and uncle commanded respect wherever they went and Indra wanted to be respected and feared like that. He had been ignored his entire life by the Dursleys and other children. He refused to allow it to happen again. He would train hard in everything his father deemed necessary to teach them so he would be as powerful as his father and uncle one day.

Making eye contact with Varuna, he realized that his younger brother now held the same aspirations. Together they would work hard and bring honor to their family.

“Come along my sons,” their father said. They had entered what looked like an art shop, but their uncle continued towards the very back of the store where a row of shelves holding various statues were located. Their uncle stopped and touched the tip of his dark wand to the tip of an elephant statue’s trunk. This action caused a portion of the wall to move, revealing a large, naturally lit space behind it.

Indra smiled a little as he stepped inside. This was obviously the workspace of a scientist. The skylights on the ceiling provided sufficient light for the many plants and flowers that were growing in every corner of the room. One long stone table lined the right side of the room. Indra could see various pieces of wood, along with vials, plant stems, feathers and other items he couldn’t identify arranged in an organized manner.

The left side of the room appeared to be a workstation, filled with books, tools, and notebooks. Bent over one of the notebooks was an older man furiously scribbling away. The Dark Lord cleared his throat, causing the scribbling older man to jump up off of his stool. The older man looked shocked for a moment before he grinned widely. With a half bow he said with a thick accent, “My Lord, Lord Acharya, it is an honor to see you both again.” He then bowed to Indra and Varuna, “And my princes, I am glad you see you have finally been reunited with your family.”

“Indra, Varuna,” their father began. “This is Karan, arguably one of the best wand makers in the world today.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you sir,” Indra said with a slight nod. He guessed his father wouldn’t want him to bow to anyone, and by the look of approval on his father’s face he had guessed correctly.

Varuna repeated the greeting, and Karan gestured to the long table on the right side of the room. “I suppose, My Lord, that you have brought your sons here today to choose their wands?”

“You would be correct,” his father confirmed.

“Very well then.” Karan smiled and explained, “Unlike the British wandmaker, we allow each element of the wand to choose the witch or wizard. It creates a more.. How do you say it? Tailored. Yes it creates a wand tailored to each witch and wizard’s magical core. You must start by choosing the wood for your wand. On the right side of the table, here, I have various blocks of wood laid out for you to test. Touch each block until you find the right one.”

Varuna frowned, “How will we know which one is right?”

“You will know,” Karan assured him.

Feeling a little skeptical, Indra and Varuna approached the table together. They each began touching different pieces of wood. After several minutes of touching different blocks, Indra began to feel frustrated. Some were ice cold, some were hot, but none of them felt right.

Varuna found his before him. He smiled, happy for his grinning brother as he held up a piece of wood. It covered in streaks of red, orange, dark brown, and yellow. It was beautiful.

“The heartwood of a cocobolo tree,” Karan nodded as he took the block from Varuna. “A very strong and rare wood. Only very powerful and energetic wizards are strong enough to handle a wand made from this material. I have a feeling you will become a powerful warrior Varuna.” Varuna grinned widely hearing this.

With a nod from his brother, Indra continued looking through the hundred of blocks on the table before him, growing more and more frustrated as time went on. Sensing his frustration, his father came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry my son. You will find it, just be patient.”

Indra nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. A dozen blocks or so later he finally felt it. He picked up a block of simple looking wood. It was a yellowish gold color, bland compared to the cocobolo wood that chose Varuna. However, it was warm and it was _his._ He could tell it was meant for his wand.

“Amazing,” Karan breathed. “Sandalwood. A divine wood, used in many rituals in this country. I only make a sandalwood wand maybe once every decade. Witches and wizards with sandalwood wands almost always end up becoming calm and mysterious, yet powerful leaders. You are destined for great things Indra.”

Indra looked down at the wood in awe before handing it over to Karan. The older man took the two blocks over to his work station and set them down before returning to the group. He led the two boys over to the next table. “Okay, now for the next part you must pick your wand’s core. This part is most likely going to be more time consuming than the first step. It is rare for a wand to have multiple cores, but it is still possible, especially with the types of wood you each picked. You must touch every single potential core on this table. It is important that we don’t miss a potential addition to your wand’s core.

The two boys both nodded and went to work.

Indra found his first almost immediately, a vial with a long white hair inside. Varuna found his first core about 20 minutes into the process, both boys feeling more patient this time around. Another five minutes and Varuna picked up a second vial, a long black hair inside. Indra found his second soon after, a vial filled with red liquid which he guessed was blood. They each finished checking the remaining potential cores, but didn’t find another.

Karan took Indra’s cores first. “The hair of a white bengal tiger and the blood of a farasi bahari.” He then took Varuna’s cores. “Cobra venom and the hair of a rare black tiger. It just so happens that the two tigers who gave you these hairs were brothers. Very interesting.”

“What do the cores mean?” Varuna asked.

“Well, wands don’t exactly allow a wandmaker to read one’s future. However, I do know that Indra is likely more level headed, correct?”

Varuna nodded, “Yes.”

“And you are more of a fighter?”

“Definitely, but Indra always fights when it is necessary.”

“Yes, that fits well with your wand wood and cores. Both wands will be very powerful, so you will both most likely become very powerful wizards. Powerful leaders no doubt. Your methods may differ, but together as a team I think you will be unstoppable. Your wands are brothers after all.”

Indra and Varuna both smiled and look towards their father. The dark haired man had a smirk on his face and a proud glint in his eye. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from my sons,” he said.

The Dark Lord then paid Karan and the four of them left the store to give him time to build the wands. The twins were again led through the winding streets of the Dawon Bazaar, taking in the sights and smells as they went. They passed what Uncle Sandeep told them was a curry shop and they asked if they could stop there sometime.

“Yes perhaps we can stop there while we wait for your wands,” their father said. “We have one more stop to make first.”

They walked for about 15 minutes before they stopped in front of a shop with large glass windows. Indra could see various animals inside, so he looked at his father curiously.

“I am gifting you each with a familiar today. You are each allowed to pick out an animal to take home with us,” he told them.

They each grinned and hurtled themselves into their father’s arms. They held him in a death grip for several seconds before letting go and running into the store. They each looked at the cats, owls, and magical fish for a few minutes, before they noticed the snakes in the far back corner of the store.

Indra noticed a pure white python mixed breed. It was watching him with golden eyes, so Indra decided to approach it.

 _“Hello,”_ he hissed. _“What is your name?”_

 _“Vasuki,”_ the small snake hissed back as he slithered up to the glass. _“You are a speaker. You must take me with you.”_

 _“Why should I take you?”_ Indra asked with a raised eyebrow.

_“Because I want you to.”_

_“So I should take you just because you want me to?”_

_“Obviously,”_ the snake hissed back.

Indra snorted in amusement and opened the top of the cage. He reached his hand inside, and Vasuki immediately wrapped himself around his wrist. The snake was small, only able to wrap around his wrist a few times, but Indra knew pythons could become rather large over time.

Indra stroked his new familiar’s head a few times with a smile. Having a moody snake could prove to be rather interesting.

Indra then walked over to where his brother was standing. Varuna was watching a bright purple python mixed breed with white eyes slither back and forth in his cage. _“Pick me, pick me, pick me,”_ the snake insisted, never ceasing its movement. _“I will protect you speaker. Bite them! My venom will kill them!”_

“What’s his name?” Indra asked with a smirk on his face.

Varuna rolled his eyes, “Kaliya.”

“Are you going to take him? He seems a bit… much.”

Varuna reached a hand in the cage and picked up the excited snake. _“Slow down,”_ Varuna told Kaliya. _“I will take you with me but you have to calm down.”_

The snake suddenly stopped moving, obviously twitching, aching to move again, _“I’m fine. I won’t move, I promise.”_

Indra started laughing at the blatant lie and turned towards his father. He made eye contact with the man and gestured towards his snake, “Can I take him home father?”

“You may,” He said with a nod. He took one look at Varuna’s snake and asked with a raised eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

Varuna sighed as he nodded, “Yes, I mean I think he is a little crazy, but it feels right.”

The Dark Lord smirked and paid the man at the counter. Indra tried to find out what breed was mixed into both pythons but the man just shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “They are magical, so be careful. They may have abilities.”

Varuna asked the man, "What do their names mean?" 

He gave them a slight smile, "Vasuki is the serpent king, he was the king of the nagas. He is also known as Shiva's snake. Kaliya was a very venomous naga who created a boiling river of poison. You will have to ask your father to buy you a book on Indian serpents in mythology."

The wizards just nodded and left the shop and walked towards the curry restaurant they had passed earlier. ‘Deo’s’ was written on a sign outside and Indra couldn’t wait to get inside.

“It smells so good,” Varuna murmured. Indra agreed it did smell delicious. The four wizards went inside and ordered lamb samosas and chicken tikka masala curry for all of them to share. It was still early in the day so they weren’t ready to eat a full meal.

Indra spent the time running his fingers over Vasuki’s head who was sleeping contently on his arm. Kaliya on the other hand was asking Varuna questions nonstop. Maybe it would be good for his younger brother to have an annoying snake, Indra mused. Varuna had too much energy anyways. Kaliya would surely wear him out.

His favorite part of the meal was definitely the lamb samosas he decided. They were crispy on the outside and savory on the inside. He doubted he would ever get enough of them. He would have to ask the house elves to make them for lunch. They sat there and listened to their uncle tell them a story about the time their mother pushed him into a lake. They laughed, wishing more than anything that she was there with them.

When their meal was over, they headed back to Karan’s workshop to pick up their wands.

Karan handed over their wands, each in a polished brown leather wrist holster. “Go on, take a look and tell me what you think,” he told them.

Indra slipped his straight, yellowish gold colored wand out of its holster, in awe of how it felt in his hand. He could feel the warmth of the magic radiating up through his arm and into his magical core. This wand was an extension of his magic and he would never part with it.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed a farasi bahari and tiger carved into the handle. The detail was incredible and he suddenly understood why Karan was one of the best wandmakers in the world.

He then switched wands with Varuna so he could inspect his brothers wand. The multicolored cocobolo wand was straight until you reached the handle. There was a slight curve at the end of the handle, providing a better grip for the caster. A cobra and tiger were carved it Varuna’s handle much like his own wand.

Vasuki stayed asleep for the whole ordeal, but Kaliya wanted to know everything about _‘the pointy stick’_ Varuna was holding. No matter how many times his brother told Kaliya it was called a ‘ _wand’_ the snake continued to call it _‘the pointy stick’._

They each showed their uncle and father their new wands, proud to be the owners of such powerful magical artifacts. They would become great wizards someday, Indra knew it.

By the proud looks on his uncle and father’s faces, he decided they knew it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Do you think it is realistic to have the boys go to Hogwarts in this AU? Why or why not? I am in the process of deciding how to go about the situation, so I would like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Vasuki: Hindu serpent king. Also known as Shiva's snake.   
> Kaliya: A powerful naga who turned a river into poison. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you for reading my work!


	6. The Dark Lord and The Trident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to hear from our favorite father figure. Feedback is appreciated!

The Dark Lord was seated in a wingback chair near the window of his office. From where he was sitting he could see Indra and Varuna practicing their first year defensive spells on one of the outdoor dueling platforms near the edge of the jungle.

It had been nearly two weeks since he had found them. It was bittersweet, he decided. Sweet because he finally had his children back, and bitter because part of their family was still missing.

He sighed and took a sip of red wine. He was getting closer to finding his wife, he could feel it. His magic was constantly reaching for her, but there was something blocking him. A strong ward or spell of some kind. Once he figured out what it was he would be able to find her and bring her home.

In the meantime he needed to meet with his followers in Britain. Most of them had children around Indra and Varuna’s age, and all of them were nervous about sending their children to Hogwarts in the coming autumn. Lord Slytherin had a responsibility to protect those who had sworn their lives to him, and that included their families. He knew hogwarts was out of the question as long as Dumbledore was headmaster.

Dumbledore wasn’t human, the Dark Lord knew that much. He sensed it the very first time he met the man in Wool’s Orphanage. He could feel the man’s magic, very different from his own. It wasn’t until he went to Hogwarts and spent time with many other witches and wizards that he realized Dumbledore’s magic didn’t feel like any of their magic either.

Dumbledore’s magic wasn’t dark, it was well beyond dark, it was sinister. The man definitely was not the Light Lord he claimed to be.

To become a Lord of Magic one had to be chosen by magic itself. Magic chose Tom Riddle at a very young age, and gifted him with abilities that would allow him to succeed. Magic led him to the books that explained to him his duties, and Magic showed herself to him when it was time for the Dark Lord to rise.

As the Dark Lord, he was given the ability to sense other Lords of Magic. He was certain Dumbledore was not one. If Dumbledore were a Lord of Magic he would have protected his people instead of starting a war. Dumbledore sacrificed hundreds of light witches and wizards in battle, convincing them that the Dark Lord was an evil force seeking to eliminate light magic from the world.

As the Dark Lord he wanted nothing more than to protect dark magic and those who practiced it. That was the purpose of the Lords of Magic. They were created to maintain a balance between the different branches of magic. They were not meant to destroy one another in an attempt to gain more power. For decades Dumbledore used his influence to tip the balance in the favor of light magic. A magic that didn’t choose him.

Now the man was using that unstability to destroy the magical world from the inside out. He was inviting muggleborns to attend Hogwarts without introducing them to wizarding culture and its customs, and he was doing it under the guise of an all-embracing old man. Both Dumbledore and Lord Slytherin knew that all it would only take one TV interview with an angry muggleborn to expose the whole magical world. The muggles would hunt them and destroy them out of fear and jealousy, and their society would be utterly destroyed. Even he, who hated muggles, understood the power they held. Their sophisticated technology would be more than enough to find them, and if they did not already have the technology to do so, they would create it in a matter of weeks. The magical world was outmanned and outgunned, which is why the Dark Lord needed to do everything in his power to keep it hidden. It had proven a rather difficult task with Dumbledore in the mix.

He needed to remove the man from the picture as soon as he found an opportunity. Dumbledore wanted to destroy the magical world, and if the Dark Lord didn’t find a way to stop him he knew the faux light lord would succeed.  

In order to do that he needed help, specifically the help of the true Light Lord. He could sense the Light Lord was out there somewhere. Now if only he knew where to begin looking.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he took another sip of his wine and watched his sons cast the disarming spell on one another. One of them would become the next Dark Lord, he knew. He could feel it in their magic. It was as if Magic couldn’t decide on which boy to choose. Both of them would play an important role in the protection of their world, but only one would become a Dark Lord of Magic.  

He decided to wait to tell them until Magic had made her choice. It wouldn’t do them any good if they were worrying about which one of them was to be the next Dark Lord. Besides, the other twin would end up serving a different purpose. He wasn’t sure what that purpose was just yet, but he would come to know in time.

He emptied his glass of red wine and stood from his chair. The last thing he wanted was to involve them in this war, but he was powerless to prevent it. Someday they would come to know about their duties whether he wanted them to know or not. All he could do was ensure they were both skilled in all areas of magic.

For now he would wait, he decided. He wanted to enjoy spending time with his children for as long as possible before Dumbledore once again brought the war to their doorstep. He would die protecting them, if necessary. He was determined to never allow Dumbledore near them again.

The air was humid as the Dark Lord stepped outside. He walked to where his children were both practicing, and cast an expelliarmus on them both before they even knew he was there.

He smirked as they both looked at him, jaws dropped. “Always pay attention to your surroundings,” he told them as he handed back their wands.

Varuna quickly cast a strong expelliarmus on him the second he had his wand back in hand, ripping the Dark Lord’s wand from his grasp. “Always be prepared father,” his grinning son said as he gave him back his wand.

After that it was an all out battle using only first year defensive spells. The twins ganged up on him and tried hitting him with spells from all angles. They were grinning and laughing every time he shot off a spell in their direction, and for the first time in many years he felt a little bit lighter.

 

* * *

 

The Dark Lord had a soft smile on his face as Varuna and Indra held him in a death-like grip. He would be leaving for Malfoy Manor in a few moments. He would only be gone from the Lotus Estate for a few hours, but they had been insisting all morning that he should stay with them.

“I cannot stay,” he insisted. “I can only promise that I will only be gone for a few hours. I will return as soon as possible my sons. There are many decisions that must be made today. We have to decide where you and the rest of the Dark children will be attending school in September.”

He felt them nod against his neck, but they still didn't ease their grip. The Dark Lord sighed, “How about we go to Dawon Bazaar when I return. We can go to the bookstore and Deo’s for dinner.”

They finally released him and nodded more seriously. He stood from his kneeling position and kissed the top of their heads, before stepping back and taking the portkey out of his pocket.

“I will return home in a few hours,” he assured them once again.

He then muttered in parseltongue, _“Malfoy Manor.”_

After a dizzying few seconds he landed gracefully outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. He glided forward, head held high as the gates opened automatically to admit him. The front doors did the same as he approached.

Soon enough he was entering the meeting room of the Dark army, a large open room with stone pillars and fireplaces taller than him. The entirety of his inner circle were currently seated around a long table. Only one chair was empty, and that was his own. Although he decided his chair looked like more of a throne than a chair.

Each member of his inner circle rose to their feet and bowed low when he entered the room. He took his place at the head of the table, and they waited to sit until he motioned for them to do so.

He leaned back in his chair and surveyed the room, taking note of who was there, and who was sitting next to who. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were seated to his left while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were seated on his right and Severus Snape next to them. Further down he could see the Nott’s, Madam Zabini, the Greengrass’s, the Avery’s, the Burke’s, Madam Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, the Roiser’s, Sirius Black, and the rest of his inner circle. In total there were approximately 40 people in attendance.

The Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and Sirius Black all joined his efforts towards the end of the war, after they realized what Dumbledore was planning to do. The Longbottom Lord and his wife both lost their sanity trying to stop him.

That had been the tipping point. 

After that faithful night, some of Dumbledore’s followers could no longer continue down that path towards destruction. The found the Dark Lord during the early morning hours and asked him for an opportunity to serve. An opportunity he decided to give them. 

Sirius Black, the Potter’s secret keeper then revealed the original location of the Potters after they took his sons. Halloween night the Dark Lord attempted to retrieve his them from the Potter residence. He succeeded in killing the Potters, but was unable to rescue his sons due to Dumbledore's intrusion.

Since that night the Dark Order had been mostly dormant. Only keeping tabs on Dumbledore and trying to move up the ranks of the Ministry whenever possible.

The Dark Lord looked over the group one last time before announcing, “It gives me great pleasure to inform you all that my sons were successfully located and retrieved two weeks ago.”

Everyone began clapping almost instantaneously with bright smiles on their faces. They had been working hard to locate his sons since the very beginning.

“You each worked diligently over the years to find their location and your hard work paid off,” he said honestly. “I am grateful for your hard work, and I will not forget the sacrifices you have made in my name.”

The clapping intensified. He waited for it to die down before he continued. “You will have an opportunity to meet my sons at a later date. For now we have another matter to discuss. Many of you here have expressed hesitation in sending your children to Hogwarts, correct?”

Murmurs of ‘Yes My Lord,” made there way around the table. He nodded in agreement, “I face the same hesitation. I have decided I will not be sending the princes to Hogwarts. I have not chosen another magical school as of yet, but I do know I want your children to attend the same school as my sons. It is important that our children maintain close ties with one another. They will be continuing our work long after we are gone from this earth.”

More nods of agreement made there way around the table. “Now,” he continued as he shifted forward in his seat. “I would like to hear your thoughts on potential options for our children’s education.”

Lucius raised his wand towards the ceiling, signaling he would like an opportunity to speak. The Dark Lord gave him a nod. Lucius stood with a tip of his head, “My Lord, have you considered Durmstrang? It is well known that Dark Magic is openly practiced there.”

“I have considered it,” he replied. “However I do find Karkaroff rather incompetent. I do not trust the man to educate our children. I believe he would turn us all in to the ministry if it meant saving his own hide. I would also prefer to keep our children out of Europe if at all possible. Dumbledore’s reach extends further than any of us know.”

Rodolphus was the next to signal for an opportunity to speak. “My Lord what about Ilvermorny?”

“That is definitely a possibility,” he nodded. “Dumbledore’s influence has faded on the other side of the Atlantic over the years.”

Severus, who had exchanged his normal black school robes for a dark green shirt and gray robe with the Prince family symbol stitched into the fabric was the next follower to raise his wand. He cleared his throat as he stood. “I obviously do not have any children My Lord. However, I do care about continuing the next generation. Perhaps it would be wise to send them to Trishul. It has an excellent reputation, it is out of Dumbledore’s reach, and more importantly, its location allows you to be nearby if anything were to happen.”

“I would certainly feel much more comfortable if you were nearby to protect our children if necessary My Lord. It would take us hours to reach Ilvermorny if a situation occurs.” Madam Zabini said in an Italian accent.

Madam Longbottom nodded, her oversized hat bobbing up and down. “I have to agree with Lord Prince and Madam Zabini My Lord. The Trident has a reputation for teaching all forms of magic, including many that Hogwarts does not offer.”

“Won’t the language be a problem?” Cygnus Avery asked.

“No,” he replied with a shake of his head. “Trishul has a very diverse student population. Students attend from all over Asia, as well as Australia, and regions of Europe and the Americas. All classes are taught in English. That being said, I think it is important for our children to learn how to speak Hindi. If they are going to spend a significant amount of time in another country I believe it is important for them to speak that country's language. Everyone here will hire tutors and begin teaching their children immediately."

Romulus Nott raised his wand. “My Lord do we have allies in The Trident? I am not sure I feel comfortable with the idea of my son attending a school where we lack allies.”

“I have several,” he assured his follower. “And my brother in-law has many. Our children will not be alone there Romulus. All of you here understand how much influence Lord Acharya holds. I trust him to make arrangements.”

He allowed his inner circle to discuss the possibility of their children attending Trishul amongst themselves for several minutes. When he’d had enough, he stood from his chair. Each Dark Order member quickly stood from their own chairs and ceased all discussions.

“It sounds as if we have come to an agreement,” He said loudly. “Are there any who object to sending our children to Trishul?” No one spoke, so he nodded, “Very well then, we have come to a decision. Enroll your children in language lessons immediately and begin making arrangements for September.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just create another magical school like I did in Arcana Imperii. I think it leaves open more options for the overall plot of the series. This school will be called Trishul, otherwise known colloquially as The Trident. (See below for explanation)
> 
> A Trishul is a trident, and it is the name of the weapon used by Shiva and many other gods in various eastern religions. The three prongs of the trident also represent the three main gods, Shiva, Vishnu, and Brahma. It also represents many other trinities, such as heaven, mind and earth; and order, creation and destruction. I have attached a link for those of you who would like to read more about it. 
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trishula
> 
> I will definitely be explaining a lot more about the school in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have spent a very significant amount of time in India, and while I was there I was interested to learn that many Indian people were very skilled in the English language. Often times students are even taught in English, and that is why I have the professors teaching in English at Trishul. However, I do think it is really important to learn the language of the country you are living in so the boys and their friends will be taking lessons in Hindi in the future. I picked Hindi instead of one of the other Indian languages because it is the most widely spoken language in India. My Hindi is dreadful so I hope you guys can forgive me for that.   
> If anyone finds any errors in the mythology I mention in this story, or if you notice anything inaccurate about the culture (or basically anything wrong at all) PLEASE let me know right away. I am trying to write a culturally accurate piece because I deeply respect Indian culture and the many gifts India has bestowed upon the world. I will always fix any inaccuracies you guys notice. I do not want to write a piece that comes across as disrespectful. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!


	7. Origins of Trishul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write so I hope you guys like it!

> **_The Origins of Trishul School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_Trishul, otherwise known as the Trident was established in the 6th Century BCE as the result of an unlikely alliance. It all began one night when six witches and wizards, each with different backgrounds all shared the same dream._

_The first, Kovidh, was a scholar. He studied and copied every book he ever found, eventually filling an expanded chest with enough books to fill a library the size of a palace. He was known as the most knowledgeable living being on the continent._

_The second, Aniya, was an inventor. She ran away from home at a young age to escape an arranged marriage. The night she left, she accidentally took her father’s tool kit instead of the bag she had packed for herself. Many believe that accident was planned by the gods, for Aniya became one of the most sought after inventors in all of India._

_The third, Jashith, was the guardian of an ancient Hindu temple high up in the Himalayan mountains. Under his watch the temple never experienced tragedy. He never married or had children out of fear it would interfere with his duties._

_The fourth, Charvaka, was an old Indian Philosopher. He lived alone in a small hut in the middle of a magical forest, where he spent his days meditating and writing. Many of his ideas became standard truths in the Indian psyche._

_The fifth,_ _Balkrishna, was a young trickster. Growing up as an orphan he knew how to manipulate those around him in order to survive. Particularly skilled at wandless magic, he spent his days entertaining non-magicals for a profit. When he wasn’t performing, he was stealing from rich merchants and rulers. By the time he grew into an adult he had amassed a large fortune, enough to leave his previous life behind. He was well known for forming a close friendship with a mischievous golden langur monkey._

_The sixth and final founder was named Lavvi. With her father’s encouragement Lavvi became one of the greatest warriors in her kingdom. Rulers and warriors alike envied her abilities. It was said that she could beat a man in a duel with her eyes closed and her ears stuffed with cotton._

_The six witches and wizards all lived in different regions of India, but they were brought together by a shared dream. The dream resembled a story they all heard as children, the story of the Churning of the Ocean of Milk._

_Legend says the dream went as follows._

_In their dreams, the six future founders of Trishul witnessed the never ending struggle between the Devas (the gods) and the Asuras (the Demons). They witnessed the Devas become severely weakened as the result of a curse placed on them by an angry sage. The Devas needed the coveted elixir of immortality in order to become strong once again. Knowing the Asuras would never allow them to retrieve the elixir, the Devas offered to share it with the demons once it was retrieved from the Cosmic Ocean, otherwise known as the Ocean of Milk. After a deal had been struck, the Devas and the Asuras went to the Cosmic Ocean. Together they took Mount Mandara, a splinter of Mount Meru, the golden mountain that stood at the center of the universe and acted as the world’s axis. Mount Mandara would be used as a churning stick for the Devas and Asuras._

_The Asuras then held the head of Vasuki, (the half human, half cobra companion of the god Shiva) who would be used as a churning rope, while the gods held the naga’s tail._

_Through their efforts over the next 1000 years, the Devas and the Asuras released many new treasures upon the world, such as Chandra, the deity of the moon, and Madira, the goddess of wine who later became Varuna’s (the god of the ocean’s) wife. Parijata, the celestial tree of the universe was also released. The tree was planted in Svarga, a paradise located on top of Mount Meru guarded by Indra who was the leader of the Devas. Many more treasures were released, but the last treasure to rise from the depths of the celestial ocean was Dhanvantari, the physician of the gods who was carrying the elixir of immortality._

_Although the Asuras and Devas had agreed to share the elixir, the Devas did not want the Asuras to have that powerful advantage. In order to protect the elixir, Garuda, a bird like creature known as the protector took the pot of elixir and escaped the battlefield._

_This was where the six alliance members noticed something peculiar about their dream. As Garuda flew away seven drops of the elixir splashed out of the pot and fell into the Indian ocean. Seven islands, one large and six small formed where the drops fell._

_This was where the dream supposedly sped forward in time. Each founder saw themselves on the islands surrounded my magical children. They were acting as teachers and mentors for the children. When the six witches and wizards woke the following morning they each traveled to the southern coast of India. They understood that they had been given a task to complete by the gods._

_The six witches and wizards all met each other on the coast and recognized one another from their shared dream. Although they didn’t always get along, they still sailed together across the Indian ocean on a ship named Trishul, searching for the hidden celestial islands._

_After months of travel they had run out of food. With no land in sight the six founders gave up hope of surviving. They sat in a meditative circle on the deck of the ship hoping the gods would grant them another vision to guide them. When the founders opened their eyes, the islands appeared out of the mist. Grateful to the gods, the founders decided to build structures worthy of the gods themselves. On the largest island located at the center of the others, the founders built a magnificent palace, big enough to educate thousands of magical students._

_The founders agreed to name the magical school Trishul after the sturdy vessel that kept them safe during their journey. The ship sunk almost a hundred years later during a terrible storm and is now located at the bottom of Founder’s Cove next to the main island._

 

**_Trishul’s Six Houses_ **

_The remaining six islands became home to the students of Trishul. The founders each claimed one of the islands and founded their own houses. Though how the students are sorted is a well guarded secret. Each of the six islands now maintain accommodations tailored to the students of their chosen house._

_Kavidh, the scholar, founded_ **_House Airavat (also known as the House of Academics)_ ** _, named after the white elephant Indra used as his vehicle. Elephants are a well known symbol of intelligence in Indian culture. The elephant closely represents the values Kavidh bestowed upon his house. Students in House Airavat are known to be studious and well-read. It is said that Kavidh’s personal book collection eventually became Trishul’s library. Airavat Island is known for having an impressive private library built by Kavidh himself for members of his house. House Airavat’s symbol is the elephant and its color is gold._

 _Aniya the inventor founded_ **_House Sheshnaag (otherwise known as the House of Creators)._ ** _Sheshnaag, a 1,000 headed serpent was the king of the nagas. It is said that even after the earth has turned to dust, Sheshnaag will live on. Snakes are an important feature in Indian culture, they often represent creation and timelessness. Those who are sorted into this house value creativity and inventing. Members of House Sheshnaag are often found hidden away in Sheshnaag Island’s private labs long after curfew working on their projects. House Sheshnaag’s symbol is a snake and its house color is a dark oceanic blue._

 _Jashith, guardian of the Himalayan Hindu temple founded_ **_House Garuda (known as the House of_ ** **_Guardians_ _)_ ** _after the creature who saved the elixir from the Asuras. He felt a kinship with Garuda who is known as the protective vehicle of the god Vishnu. Members of this house value justice and protecting the weak. They often become politicians or aurors in order to serve justice to those who warrant it. Garuda Island is known for its beautiful sandy beaches. The half-bird like creature Garuda is the symbol of this house and its house color is saffron, an important color in Indian culture today._

 _Charvaka the famous philosopher founded_ **_House Chakora (the House of the Philosophers)._ ** _House Chakora was named after the crow/pheasant like bird who resides on the beams of the moon. Charvaka wrote that he always had his best ideas while meditating late at night with the moon shining above him. Charvaka eventually went on to become the first headmaster of Trishul. Members of this house value original thinking and resistance. You will often find members of this house sitting on the rocks of their island near the ocean meditating in the moonlight to honor their founder. One may find it hard to manipulate those who join this house, for they are known to see through lies. The symbol of this house is the Chakora and the house color is purple._

 _Balkrishna the trickster founded_ **_House Vanara (the House of Mystery and Mischief)_ ** _. Balkrishna chose to name his house after the Vanara people. A highly intelligent half-monkey half-human race who live in the forests of Asia. Monkeys are known to be very mischievous, often very charming, cunning, and energetic. Balkrishna had an affinity for monkeys, especially since his closest friend was a golden langur monkey. Very little is known about Vanara Island for it is covered in thick jungle. Those who are sorted into this house are often viewed as mysterious by the other houses. Many believe this is because of their proclivity towards their own house. It is rare to see members of House Vanara associating with members of other houses. Members of House Vanara are often skilled with wandless magic and mind magics. The symbol of this house is a monkey and the house color is green._

 _The legendary warrior Lavvi founded_ **_House Dawon (the House of the warriors)_ ** _. She named her house after the goddess Durga’s tiger, Dawon, who Durga rode into battle to fight the demon Mahishasura. Members of this house are exceptional magical duelers, and are also known for their skills with the trident and the charkram, a sharp throwing disk. Members of this house are often found practicing their skills on the various dueling platforms and fighting pits on Dawon Island. They value discipline and dedication to learning and practicing their craft. House Dawon’s symbol is the tiger and the house color is red._

 

**_Trishul Today_ **

_Currently Trishul is home to approximately 210 staff and 4,000 students from around the world, making it one of the largest magical schools. About_ _59% percent of the school’s population is of Indian origin, while the remaining 41% is made up of Southeast Asian (15%), Chinese (10%), European (10%), North American (2%), South American (2%), and Australian (2%) students. Parents from across the globe often decide to send their students to Trishul for the inclusive and diverse atmosphere of the institution, as well as the numerous educational opportunities._

_Each core subject taught has one lecture, one lab, and one discussion per week. Lectures are normally used for teaching theory , while labs are practical, and discussions are used for talking about the theory and practical lessons. Lectures are taught in lecture halls which usually hold around 250 students. Labs normally hold 20 students, and discussions hold approximately 15 students._

_Trishul also teaches a wide variety of magical subjects. The core curriculum includes potions, history, ancient runes, transfiguration, charms, defensive and offensive magic, and astronomy(which becomes an elective course after first year). Elective courses are also very popular among the students of Trishul. Elective courses include healing, herbology, arithmancy, mind magic, politics and strategy, martial arts, divination, and magizoology. After students have taken three years of arithmancy and ancient runes they may be allowed to take warding, rituals, spell crafting, and magical inventing. The study of alchemy is available to seventh year students who have taken three years of ancient runes, arithmancy, astronomy, potions, and rituals._

_First year students are given the option to take two elective courses which take place twice per week, while students second year and above are allowed to take three elective courses (must take a minimum of two elective courses). In special cases students may take four elective courses with their Head of House’s permission and the Headmaster/Headmistress’ approval of the use of a Time-turner._

_Due to the intensive curriculum, students are required to attend Trishul for nine years instead of seven like most magical schools. Trishul chooses to teach a greater number of subjects over a longer period of time in order to ease the academic burden on students, while also providing a well-rounded education. Trishul graduates are known for being highly qualified in their fields._

_The current headmaster is 65 year old Dheeraj Thakur, former member of House Airavat. Professor Thakur is known around the world for his skills in warding and spell crafting….._

 

* * *

 

Indra looked up from his book on Trishul as Varuna walked into his bedroom. Varuna rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Have you finished reading that book yet?”

“No not yet,” Indra replied. After their father had returned from his meeting yesterday he took them to Dawon Bazaar and bought them books on the school they were to attend with the other children of the Dark Order. After reading about the school Indra found himself itching to go there as soon as humanly possible.

“Apparently Uncle Sandeep informed Trishul about our attendance. He said we should be receiving our acceptance letters soon.”

“That’s great,” he said as he tossed his book onto his bed. “So how do you think they sort the students?”

Varuna shrugged, “I have absolutely no idea. Hopefully it’s not a life threatening task or something.”

“I doubt they would put first years in danger.”

“Yeah well who knows. Which house do you think you will be in?”

Indra sat down on his bed with his brother next to him. “I don’t know, maybe House Airivat, or House Chakora? What about you?”

“Probably House Dawon. I think I would like it there.”

Indra’s shoulders slumped. “So you think we will end up in different houses?”

“I think it is definitely a possibility,” Varuna replied honestly, though he didn’t seem to happy about it either. “But we will be okay Indra, we will still see each other every day. We will eat our meals together and study together. Plus Father bought us the enchanted journals so we can always talk to him and to each other wherever we are.”

Indra looked over to his bookshelf where the new green leather journal sat. Their father took them to a rare magical artifacts store yesterday in the affluent quarter of Dawon Bazaar. There they found a set of three leather magical journals, one green, one brown, and one black. Varuna had the brown leather journal while their father took the black one. The journals allowed them to talk as a group or to the other individuals who had journals.

“Plus,” Varuna continued, “If we are in different houses we will meet more people. Maybe we can gather some followers like father did while he was in school. Who knows, we might need them in the future. People want us dead.”

“You’re right,” Indra admitted. Their father had been teaching them about politics and political maneuvering. They needed to cover as much ground as possible. Everyone would know they were the sons of the Dark Lord and the nephews of Lord Acharya as soon as they introduced themselves to the other students at Trishul. Their names alone would secure top spots in the school’s social hierarchy, but they needed to prove themselves and earn those spots as well. They had to be smarter and stronger than the other witches and wizards. They knew their father would never accept anything less.

“By the way, did you hear that Father has invited some of the Death Eater children to come and stay here for a few weeks?”

“No,” Indra replied with a frown. “Why did he do that?”

Varuna raised an eyebrow, “Political maneuvering. He wants us to have allies before we even start school. Plus they are loyal to us.”

“Right. This whole thing feels weird,” Indra said as he flopped backwards onto his bed. Of course the twins had always wanted to succeed in life. They never would have let the Dursleys control them forever, but they never imagined that they would have people loyal to _them._ It was an odd feeling to know that as the Dark Lord’s sons they were now two of the most powerful wizards in the world. However, as weird as it currently felt, Indra was also proud. He would live up to his father’s standards. He was determined to become a powerful figure in his own right. He had to act strong in front of all of the young witches and wizards who had been given the opportunity to grow up in the wizarding world. He _would_ act strong in front of them even if he didn’t feel strong. He was the Dark Lord’s son after all.

Both boys looked up as Kanry, their father’s personal house elf popped into the room. He was one of the newer house elves from Slytherin Isle, the home of the Slytherin line back in Britain. The twins had never seen their ancestral home, but they were hoping to someday.

“Masters Indra and Varuna sirs,” the young and eager house elf began. “Master Dark Lord sir is wanting you in the floo room in one hour sirs. Master says you are to be seeing your grandparents tonight.”

Indra nodded, “Okay thank you Kanry. You may go.”

“Are you ready to meet them?” Varuna asked.

“I’m excited, but I’m also a little nervous.”

They knew they were meeting their grandparents tonight. He wanted to meet them, he was hoping they would tell him some stories about their mother. Their father had only shared a few details with them about her.

Her name was Aamaya which meant ‘night rain’ in Hindi. She liked lotus flowers, which is why their father named their home the Lotus Estate. Her favorite subjects were history and warding. She spoke many languages and loved to listen to music. She was tall and beautiful, and had unnatural golden eyes just like Indra.

Those were the little details the twins had been able to gather from their father so far. They tried not to ask about her too often because they knew it hurt him when they did. He obviously missed her more than anything.

That's why the twins were looking forward to meeting their grandparents. Maybe they would have more to say about their mother.

“Nilpy!” Indra called out. His tiny and somewhat adorable personal elf popped into existence next to him wearing a clean, green colored cloth to represent their house.

“Yes masters Indra?” She asked in a squeaky voice.

“Will you pick out some clothing to wear to my grandparents house while I take a shower?”

“Of course Masters Indra!” Nilpy replied, sounding very happy to have been given an order. He was still getting used to the idea of house elves, but he found himself growing rather fond of Nilpy. “I’s will be doing it right away sir.”

Nilpy began preparing his outfit, so Varuna waved, “Okay I will go and take a shower too. See you in a few minutes?”

“Yeah I will meet you in the library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took an insane amount of time to research so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback, I always love hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> PS. I asked this when I wrote 'Carpe Omnia'. Which house are you in? 
> 
> House Airvat (House of Academics)  
> House Sheshnaag (House of Creators)  
> House Garuda (House of Guardians)  
> House Chakora (House of Philosophers)  
> House Vanara (House of Mystery and Mischief)  
> House Dawon (House of Warriors)
> 
> Also, how do you feel about the origin story? It is based off of an actual story in Hindu mythology that you guys can read about here: (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kshir_Sagar) 
> 
> I chose six houses because the number six represents the human mind. There is a cool article on it here:(https://www.hinduwebsite.com/numbers.asp) I also wanted to create a large/diverse population of students. I figured I would need more than four houses to make it more manageable.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone finds any errors in the mythology I mention in this story, or if you notice anything inaccurate about the culture (or basically anything wrong at all) PLEASE let me know right away. I am trying to write a culturally accurate piece because I deeply respect Indian culture and the many gifts India has bestowed upon the world. I will always fix any inaccuracies you guys notice. I do not want to write a piece that comes across as disrespectful.


End file.
